Callus
Callus Callus is a scheming Warlock who often goes out of his way to gain certain objects or make demonstrations of power. Callus often pretends to be fanatically loyal to the Forsaken around Forsaken officials as to gain himself a reputation of being a trustworthy loyalist however he is truly looking out for himself above all and more than willing to kill or betray anyone who would stand in his way. Biography Early Life Not much is known of Callus' Early Life as he himself has forgotten most of it in his state of perpetual Undeath, however what he can often recall is having a happy well fulfilled childhood and a good upbringing. Young Adult As a Young Adult Callus found himself enamoured by magic, obsessed with learning it and its potential. With his fascination in mind and his well off family Callus joined the Kirin'tor Mage Academy and moved to Dalaran to study Arcane Magic. Second War Callus was a full fledged magus of the Kirin'tor and situated in Dalaran when the Horde attacked it during the Second War, this was his first real battle scenario, he held out in a small library for seven hours killing three Orcs that attempted to break in. After the battle Callus managed to retrieve an Orcish tome that had been left behind by the invaders, one covered in Demonic Runes, taking deep interest in the book Callus slowly but surely translated it and began his studies into Fel Magic. Third War Callus was killed at the start of the Third War when the waves of Scourge assaulted Andorhal, he was placed in the Town at the time travelling around after having left the Kirin'tor so that they may not find out about his new Fel secrets. He was later resurrected into Undeath by the Cult of the Damned to fuel the Lich Kings immortal army however broke free with many other Undead when the Lich Kings power waned. Quickly Callus came to the realisation of what happened, now a near emotionless Undead he did not mourn the loss of others or the possibility all his known relatives were dead and quickly searched for new allies and a place to call home, he found this in the Forsaken. Notes *Callus is Neutral Evil and more than willing to kill anybody. Backstabbing him may be a bad idea unless you can ensure his death. *Callus has a wide range of spells at his disposable yet often claims to know more than he really does. Trivia *Callus is missing his left ring finger after attempting to lockpick a chest and having it snap off. *Callus title "the Caliginous" simply translates to "the Darkness" and he merely gave it to himself in his arrogance as to amp up his persona of a master of the dark arts. *Callus frequently vividly imagines himself as the ruler of Azeroth, something which will never come true. Speculation Callus often claims he knows the proper incantations and ritual reagents to summon forth a Felguard yet his claims are yet to be validated. Callus can often be heard mumbling something about "Project: Doom" what "Project: Doom" is may be completely unknown to anyone but Callus.